


Falling Petals

by Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky



Series: No Fandom [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky/pseuds/Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky
Summary: "He loves me""He loves me not"





	Falling Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please point out anything I got wrong! Send feedback please!

“He loves me” a petal falls. “he loves me not” another rose colored petal falls to join the other. “he loves me” another. “he loves me not” and another. The bright green grass sparkle with fresh dewdrops from the earlier rain. 

 

“He loves me” long pale manicured fingers pull off petals one by one. The petals fall and soon get whisked off in the breeze. A girl around the age of 17 sat on the grass under a Cherry Blossom tree that was in full bloom occasionally letting the blossoms drift off. Her brown hair flowed gracefully to her side. Her Silver eyes held years of sadness and wonder. Her milk white skin unblemished other than the constellation of freckles on her face. Her pastel dress ruffled on the grass, adorned with embroidered floral patterns. 

 

“He loves me not” another fell. To her right sat a blade. It was a special blade. It was her lovers blade. He had went off to the war unlikely to return. A few days ago she had gotten news that he had perished. Distraught she had locked herself in her room. She didn’t eat. 

 

Today was the day she would end it all. 

 

“He loves me” falling petals. Her name was Victoria. Was. 

 

“He loves me not” she picked up the blade as another petal got whisked away.

  
  
  
  
  


“He loves me”

  
  
  
  
  


“He loves me not”

  
  
  
  
  


“He loves me”

  
  
  
  
  


“He loves me not”

  
  
  
  
  


“He loves me”

  
  
  
  


 

“He loves me not”

  
  
  
  
  


The last petal fell.

  
  
  


She swung the blade.

  
  
  


Her aim was true.

  
  
  


Victoria was no more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“He loves me”

 

 

 

 


End file.
